It is common to use some form of visual POWER ON indication in modern electronic circuit protection devices. This is usually provided in the form of a light emitting diode (LED) which is illuminated when power is supplied to the protection device. Power for the LED is normally supplied by the same source which provides power to the circuit protection device. This is not a problem when an external power source is used. However, when the circuit protection device is a small self-powered device, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 08/143,948, entitled "Self-Powered Circuit Interruption Arrangement" and U.S. patent application No. 08/147,280, entitled "Energy Validation Arrangement for a Self-Powered Circuit Interrupter" both assigned to the instant assignee and filed on Oct. 27, 1993, and incorporated herein by reference, the amount of available power is very small. Self-powered devices receive their operating power from one or more current transformers which monitor the power supplied to the protected device and provide a signal proportional to the monitored power to the overload protection circuit. This eliminates the cost of extra components required for a separate power supply and allows the circuit protection device to be small in physical size. Because the current transformers are also designed for optimum efficiency and size, they produce just enough power to operate the circuit protection device and an electromechanical trip device. The power required to illuminate even the most efficient LED's may be equal to or greater than the power required to operate the electromechanical trip device. Transformers designed to produce the extra current required to continuously illuminate the LED must be physically larger, thereby requiring a larger enclosure for the circuit protection device and increasing the cost of the protection device. If the current transformer is not designed to produce the current required to continuously illuminate the LED, the available power is reduced significantly thereby having a detrimental effect on the operation of the circuit protection device. The additional burden placed on the current transformers by the current flowing to the LED increases any error in the signal from the current transformers to the overload detection circuit. This error could cause the electromechanical trip device to operate late, or possibly not at all. This could result in possible damage to the protected device. It is desirable to provide a visual POWER ON indicator for a self-powered device which permits smaller current transformers of optimum design to be used without significantly increasing the burden on the current transformers and the resultant detrimental effect on the operation of the circuit protection device.